Fairytale : Legend of The Water Dragons
by Cho Ji Hyeon
Summary: REPOST setelah kehapus entah oleh siapa. If you don't like KRIS/SUHO, KRISHO, KRISU, I already told you to CLICK THOSE 'X' BUTTON
1. Chapter 1

_**Cho Ji Hyeon presents**_

_**Legend of The Water Dragons**_

_**Disclaimer : SMTown milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan**_

_**Pairing: you'll find so on**_

_**Warning : WHO'S IN THE HELL DELETE MY FAIRYTALE FROM FFN? WHEN I FIND YOU, I SWEAR I'LL HUNT YOU TILL YOUR DEATH AND I SWEAR YOU'LL DIE WITHOUT CLOTHES ON AND FEED YOUR BODY TO MY DOGS, YOU BI*CH. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FIC I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO CLICK THOSE 'X' BUTTON!**_

_**.**_

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

Di halaman sebuah bangunan besar yang dapat dikatakan sebagai kastil, tampak sepuluh anak kecil yang sedang asyik bermain. Saat itu memasuki musim dingin. Salju yang turun dalam semalam membuat halaman yang ditumbuhi rumput berwarna hijau menjadi putih bersih. Anak tertua di antara mereka bernama Xiumin, umurnya 11 tahun. Dia sedang membuat boneka salju bersama beberapa adiknya. Anak kedua bernama Luhan. Dia lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Xiumin. Luhan memiliki wajah seperti boneka dan memiliki watak yang halus. Anak ketiga bernama Yixing. Umurnya 10 tahun dan dia lebih sering berada di dunianya sendiri daripada di bumi. Tampak anak itu duduk melamun di tepi lapangan tanpa sekalipun mempedulikan jerit dan tawa saudaranya yang bermain-main dengan salju. Selanjutnya Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Chen. Ketiganya berumur sembilan tahun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merupakan yang paling berisik di antara yang lainnya, sementara Chen asyik membaca bukunya di samping Yixing dan sama sekali tak terusik dengan kebisingan di sekitarnya. Di sisi lain, anak selanjutnya sedang bermain rumah-rumahan bernama Kyungsoo dan di sebelahnya anak bermata panda yang memainkan boneka naganya bernama Zitao. Keduanya berumur delapan tahun. Dan yang bermain-main bersama Luhan di sana adalah si kembar Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka tujuh tahun. Mereka bersaudara dari kakek buyut yang sama. Anak-anak itu lebih suka menghabiskan tiap liburan mereka bersama di kastil yang letaknya di atas bukit dengan hutan pinus di sekelilingnya. Di tengah-tengah hutan itu terdapat danau yang berukuran sedang dengan air sejernih kaca. Mereka biasa berenang di sana tiap kali musim panas tiba karena letaknya yang berada di dalam hutan dengan pohon-pohon tinggi melindunginya membuat air di danau itu sangat sejuk. Kastil itu sendiri kepunyaan paman mereka. Paman mereka tinggal berdua saja. Mereka memiliki koki, perawat kuda, tukang kebun, dan pelayan, serta kepala pelayan. Namun seperti biasa, mereka tidak tampak karena hari itu adalah hari di mana mereka dapat pulang ke rumah keluarga mereka. Mereka mendapat libur satu dua hari dalam satu bulan.

Bukit tempat kastil itu berada dapat dicapai dengan menaiki kereta kuda selama dua jam dari stasiun kereta api di kota. Anak-anak dapat melihat hamparan bunga-bunga atau lapangan rumput sejauh mata memandang dalam perjalanan ke kastil itu. Di sekitar bukit itu juga masih terdapat hewan-hewan liar seperti bajing, kelinci, domba dan kuda-kuda poni. Tidak ada pemburu di sana. Dan yang lebih utama, di tempat itu anak-anak itu dapat melakukan apapun semau mereka tanpa ada yang meneriaki mereka untuk berhenti melakukan hal apapun yang mereka ingin lakukan.

Sebuah gerbang raksasa dengan simbol naga yang mengembangkan sayapnya dengan setetes air di sudut matanya seolah naga itu menangis menjadi ornamen yang menandakan kereta kuda yang anak-anak tumpangi telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Oh, perlu diketahui bahwa tanah sepanjang bukit kastil itu berada juga kepunyaan paman anak-anak. Dia adalah seorang _duke_, jadi bukan hal yang mustahil daerah seluas itu adalah miliknya.

Kembali ke anak-anak yang bermain-main. Salah satu di antara mereka yang bermata panda mengayun-ayunkan boneka naga pemberian pamannya. "Lihat, Kyungsoo. Tuan naga menyemburkan airnya. Rawrrrr!" Zitao menggerakkan bonekanya seolah naga itu sedang terbang dan menirukan suara yang menurutnya adalah suara naga.

"Naga tidak menyemburkan air, TaoTao. Mereka mengeluarkan api panas." Kyungsoo yang masih asyik dengan mainan memasaknya membantah Zitao.

"Tapi mereka juga menyemburkan air! _Yeye_ sendiri yang bercerita padaku bahwa di lautan Cina yang luas, bersembunyi seekor naga air dan menunggu sampai malam purnama untuk muncul ke permukaan untuk meminta korban."

"Tidak yang namanya naga air, Tao." Xiumin ikut membantah. Zitao sudah ingin menangis karena saudara-saudaranya yang lain ikut membantahnya. Sebelum Zitao sempat mengeluarkan air matanya, seorang laki-laki berwajah lembut seperti malaikat menghampiri mereka. Pipinya yang putih memerah karena udara dingin. Senyum menyenangkan tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya sampai dia mencapai anak-anak yang berkerumun dengan Kyungsoo dan Zitao di tengahnya. Dia adalah _duchess_, istri dari _duke_ pemilik bukit itu. Berbeda dari para _duchess_ lainnya yang semua apa yang mereka lakukan menuruti aturan. Dia mengetahui aturan-aturan dan tata cara duduk, berdiri, berjalan, dan sebagainya itu, tapi dia memilih mengacuhkannya saat hanya ada dia dan suaminya dan anak-anak itu. Baginya semua itu sangat membosankan, karena itulah anak-anak menyukainya selain karena dia orang yang menyenangkan.

"Anak-anak, apa yang kalian lakukan? Sekarang sudah hampir senja, waktunya masuk dan makan malam."

"Zitao bilang naga menyemburkan air, tapi mereka hanya menyemburkan api kan, _Miss_ Wu." Walaupun sang _duchess_ adalah seorang laki-laki dan telah menikah, orang-orang suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Miss_ Wu. Bahkan walaupun dia juga paman anak-anak itu.

"Tapi _yeye_ bilang naga air itu ada!" Zitao ngotot. Wajahnya yang memerah hampir menangis semakin memerah. _Miss_ Wu tertawa dan menggendong Zitao.

"Apa kalian pernah mendengar legenda lokal mengenai kastil ini?" anak-anak itu menggeleng bersamaan. Bahkan Yixing dan Chen yang sebelumnya memisahkan diri dari saudara-saudaranya ikut berkumpul di sekeliling _Miss_ Wu.

"Daerah ini terkenal dengan legenda itu."

"Apa yang diceritakan legenda itu?"

Mata _Miss_ Wu berkilat-kilat menatap anak-anak di hadapannya dan berbisik, "_Legend of The Water Dragons_. Menurut orang-orang tua, daerah ini adalah tempat di mana sang naga air menetas untuk pertama kalinya."

Anak-anak yang semakin mendekati _Miss_ Wu membelalakkan mata mereka. "Ceritakan pada kami, _Miss_ Wu."

"Tentu saja. Setelah kalian masuk dan mencuci muka dan kaki kalian lalu makan malam. Aku akan menceritakan legenda itu."

Anak-anak itu segera berlarian masuk ke dalam kastil yang hangat. Walaupun mereka kelaparan, mereka sangat penasaran dengan legenda naga air itu. _Miss_ Wu yang melihat semangat mereka tertawa kecil dan menggendong Zitao masuk.

"Apakah _Miss_ Wu percaya pada naga air? _Yeye_ bilang tiap malam purnama mereka akan muncul dan mencari korban."

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak percaya, TaoTao, terkadang mitos cukup masuk akal meskipun alasannya aneh."

Setelah mencuci muka, tangan dan kaki mereka, anak-anak dan _Miss_ Wu duduk mengelilingi meja makan panjang yang muat untuk lebih dari sebelas orang. Mereka menunggu sang _duke_ datang. Makan malam berupa sapi panggang lengkap dengan puding _yorkshire_ telah terhidang di hadapan mereka. _Miss_ Wu sendiri yang menyiapkan semua itu. Hal itu cukup mencengangkan mengingat dia yang bertubuh mungil memasak sendiri dua belas porsi makanan yang terdiri dari sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam untuk anak-anak yang sedang tumbuh serta dirinya dan _duke_ selama koki mereka tidak ada.

Ruang makan yang luas itu sangat ramai mengingat sepuluh anak kecil asyik bercengkrama di dalamnya. Bahkan kebisingan masih terdengar ketika seorang pria jangkung bertubuh besar berambut pirang berwajah tampan muncul dan mengecup pipi _Miss_ Wu. Dialah sang _duke_. _Miss_ Wu tersenyum menatapnya. "Menyenangkan di dalam hutan?"

"Bahkan seekor gagakpun tidak tampak." Tuan Wu menjawab dengan wajah masam. Berburu tiap awal musim dingin adalah kebiasaannya. Itu hanya salah satu kebiasaan aneh yang dimilikinya. "Mari kita makan, _shall we_?" dan satu deheman darinya membuat ruangan yang semula berisik menjadi tenang.

Ketika anak-anak telah membantu _Miss_ Wu mencuci alat makan bekas mereka, mereka segera naik untuk bersiap tidur. Saat itu masih pukul delapan, tapi mereka ingin segera istirahat karena seharian bermain. Setelah mereka berganti piyama dan berada di balik selimut hangat dan tempat tidur yang sangat lembut sehingga seseorang seolah terbenam di dalamnya karena kelembutannya, _Miss_ Wu datang untuk mengucapkan selamat malam. Kadang-kadang Tuan Wu ikut datang, kadang-kadang batang hidungnya tak tampak sama sekali.

"_Miss_ Wu, ayo ceritakan naga air itu." Baekhyun memaksa ketika _Miss_ Wu menyelimuti Sehun dan Jongin yang tidur di tempat yang sama. Sehun menolak melepas cengkramannya pada mantel tidur yang dikenakan _Miss_ Wu sehingga _Miss_ Wu terpaksa duduk di tepi ranjang si kembar dan memangku Sehun yang segera bergelung di pelukannya.

"Nah, karena semua sudah nyaman aku akan menceritakan legenda naga air. Zaman dahulu kala hidup dua bangsa yang saling bertolak belakang. Mereka adalah Barat dan Timur. Mereka memiliki kekuatan dan sihir-sihir..."

"Seperti menggerakkan sesuatu tanpa menyentuhnya dan membuat emas?" Chen menginterupsi. Di antara mereka bersepuluh, dia adalah yang paling pintar dan suka membaca buku-buku. Bahkan yang isinya tentang mitos.

"Benar. Meskipun mereka memiliki sihir yang sama, tapi elemen mereka sangat bertolak belakang."

"Apa itu elemen?" Jongin bertanya.

"Elemen adalah sesuatu yang...arggh pokoknya elemen adalah elemen. Lanjutkan saja, _Miss_ Wu. Akan kusumpal mulut yang menginterupsi." Xiumin mulai kesal. _Miss_ Wu tertawa kecil sementara Jongin cemberut. Diusapnya kepala Jongin dan kembali bercerita.

"Walaupun mereka hidup di bawah langit yang sama, mereka memiliki matahari dan bulan yang berbeda. Kedua bangsa itu cukup akur, tapi ada satu peraturan yang tidak boleh dilanggar oleh siapapun. Peraturan itu adalah larangan mengenai jatuh cinta."

Anak-anak tertawa mendengarnya. "Kalau mereka tidak boleh jatuh cinta, bagaimana kedua bangsa itu mempunyai anak?" Luhan nyengir.

"Aku belum selesai. Kedua bangsa itu dilarang saling mencintai. Misalnya seorang gadis dari Barat, dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan pria dari Timur. Kedua pemimpin bangsa itu percaya bahwa bila satu saja ada pelanggar, maka akan terjadi kehancuran di bumi. Selama ribuan tahun peraturan itu tetap ada tanpa ada seorangpun yang berani melanggar. Sampai akhirnya, pangeran dari Barat menginjak usia di mana dia diharuskan menikah. Bangsa Barat dipimpin oleh para naga yang mengubah wujud mereka menjadi laki-laki atau perempuan. Seperti yang kubilang, pangeran Barat harus memiliki pasangan sehingga dia mulai berkelana dari satu tempat ke tempat lain untuk menemukan pasangan hidup.

Perjalanan itu belum lama, ketika sang pangeran melintasi samudra luas yang membatasi kedua bangsa dan para perompak berlayar. Ketika matahari hampir terbenam, para perompak itu melihat sang pangeran melintas dan segera mengarahkan meriam-meriam mereka ke arahnya. Para perompak itu sangat membenci para naga."

"Sang pangeran terkena tembakan mereka?"

"Dia berhasil menghindar. Namun naas, ketika dia berusaha menghindari peluru kesekian yang ditembakkan ke tubuhnya, dia terbang mendekati matahari. Sinar matahari itu menyilaukan matanya dan tanpa sadar dia menukik tepat ke arah sebuah peluru yang baru saja ditembakkan oleh meriam itu. Peluru itu mengenai salah satu sayapnya. Sayapnya robek sehingga sang pangeran kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh ke lautan yang luas. Makhluk-makhluk pengubah wujud seperti sang pangeran memiliki kelemahan. Tiap kali tubuh mereka terluka, mereka akan segera berubah menjadi manusia biasa sampai luka mereka sembuh. Karena itu tiap-tiap bangsa memiliki ribuan tabib dan ratusan ribu unicorn untuk mengobati luka-luka makhluk-makhluk itu."

"Apakah pangeran itu mati?"

"Tidak. Ternyata nasib baik sedang berpihak padanya karena seorang peri air berada di tepi tebing ketika ia melihat sang pangeran terjatuh ke laut. Dia segera meloncat dari tebing dan berenang dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk mengelamatkan sang pangeran."

**-JHC-**

Kris membuka matanya ketika dia merasakan angin pantai yang sejuk menerpa wajahnya. Ketika kesadarannya pulih sepenuhnya, dia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah pondok terbuka yang bagian belakangnya menghadap ke teluk. Dia menyadari hari sudah malam ketika dia sadar dan lengannya terasa nyeri. Sambil mengerang dilihatnya tangannya yang telah terbalut rapi dengan perban. Dia mengingat-ingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi dan mendesah. Dia bersyukur paling tidak dia tidak kehilangan tangannya. Kris menurunkan kakinya dari dipan tempatnya berbaring dan berusaha berdiri.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat lagi. Lukamu itu cukup serius." Sebuah suara lembut membuat Kris menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis duduk di atas dinding kayu setinggi pinggang dengan bersandar pada salah satu tiang penyangga pondok itu.

"Kau yang menyelamatkanku?" gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Rambut hitam panjangnya berkibar tertiup angin. Dengan keremangan cahaya di pondok itu, Kris dapat melihat bahwa gadis itu bertubuh mungil dan memiliki mata berwarna sebiru lautan. Bahkan mungkin lebih biru.

"Kau seekor naga, kan? Dilihat dari bentuk tubuh nagamu, kurasa kau dari Barat. Siapa namamu?"

"Kris. Kalau kau?"

"Jun Mian. Aku peri air untuk diingat, bukan duyung. Aku punya kaki."

"Nama yang bagus. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku, Jun Mian."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Suho."

"Suho?"

"Karena aku pelindung. Kau mau sup? Makanlah selagi masih hangat. Aku menambahkan ramuan obat di dalamnya. Tanganmu harus cepat sembuh. Aku yakin kolonimu akan mencarimu kalau terlalu lama di sini. Aku khawatir mereka beranggapan kami menculikmu."

Mengingat para peri di negaranya adalah peri-peri yang suka menjahili orang lain, Kris tidak terlalu memercayai gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ada di mana?"

"Timur. Lautan tempat kau jatuh adalah perbatasan negara kita."

"Kau tidak takut padaku? Biasanya ketika kami bangsa Barat mengunjungi bangsa Timur, Timur selalu segan atau takut pada kami."

"Untuk apa aku takut padamu? Bagiku Barat atau Timur sama saja. well, Barat memang memiliki karakter yang menakutkan, tapi di mataku kita tidak memiliki perbedaan."

Kris memandang kagum gadis di hadapannya. Dia memperlakukan Kris seolah mereka adalah teman lama yang bertemu. Sebenarnya Kris sendiri sudah muak dengan segala perbedaan Timur dan Barat ini. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Bagaimana Kris bisa berada di lautan perbatasan sampai ketika sayapnya terluka. Suho bilang dilihat dari luka pada tangan Kris, dia akan segera pulih mengingat kerusakan pada sayapnya tidak begitu parah. Hanya saja luka itu pasti akan meninggalkan bekas. Kris adalah orang yang menyukai kesempurnaan, jadi ketika Suho mengatakan lukanya akan membekas, Kris berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghancurkan sesuatu. Pondok itu milik Suho. Rasanya tidak sopan menghancurkan properti orang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Malam hampir larut ketika Kris yang memiliki indra tajam mendengar gemerisik mencurigakan dari depan pondok. Dengan matanya yang tajam dia berusaha melihat dalam kegelapan. Dia mengutuki karena saat ini dia tidak dapat menggunakan penglihatan naganya.

"Seseorang datang." Dia mendesis. Suho yang semula membereskan peralatan makannya menatap Kris dan mengikuti arah pandangnya. Seseorang yang tiba-tiba meloncat ke dalam pondok dari balik semak membuatnya terkesiap dan menciptakan gelombang air untuk menyerang orang itu.

"Hentikan! Ini aku, Jaejoong."

"Jaejoong? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Suho mengembalikan air laut yang digunakannya untuk menyerang ketika mengetahui orang yang mengejutkan mereka itu Jaejoong, sepupunya.

"Yang Mulia memintaku mencarimu. Kau harus kembali sekarang. Besok pagi Lord Yunho datang, kau ingat?"

Suho menggerutu. Suho adalah putri raja kerajaan Timur. Saat ini ia tengah dijodohkan dengan salah satu bangsawan kerajaan itu. Seperti yang dikatakan Jaejoong, calon pendampingnya, Yunho, akan datang untuk mengunjunginya. Yunho jatuh cinta pada Suho karena kecantikan peri air itu, tapi tidak dengan Suho. Baginya laki-laki seperti Yunho tidak membuatnya tertarik. Dia membenci perjodohannya, itu sudah pasti.

"Siapa dia?" Jaejoong menatap curiga pada Kris. Sebelum Kris dapat memperkenalkan dirinya, Suho mengenalkan Kris.

"Dia adalah pangeran negara Barat. Dia hampir mati karena serangan perompak, jadi aku menyelamatkannya."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita harus membawanya ke istana. Tabib dapat menyembuhkannya. Kurasa Yang Mulia tidak akan keberatan membiarkannya menginap selama beberapa hari. Bukan salahnya kalau dia terdampar di sini."

"Bagaimana kita bisa membawanya? Dia tidak bisa terbang."

"Aku membawa kuda kemari. Kau bisa membonceng bersamaku sementara dia menunggangi kuda satunya."

Dan mereka bertiga segera menuju istana. Raja dan ratu terkejut melihat pangeran Barat, tapi karena sifat Suho yang suka menolong orang lain membuat mereka tidak tega untuk mengusir pangeran Barat. Kris berterima kasih pada raja dan ratu karenanya. Saat itu dia hanya ingin lukanya segera sembuh sehingga dia dapat kembali ke Barat.

Keesokan harinya Kris sempat lupa di mana dia berada, namun ketika tangannya kembali berdenyut nyeri, dia kembali ingat alasannya berada di istana kerajaan Timur. Selesai menghabiskan sarapan yang dibuat untuknya dan membersihkan diri, yang terbukti sulit karena dia menggunakan hanya satu tangan, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar istana.

Ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya di taman yang memiliki air terjun, bahkan Kris sempat terkejut melihat air terjun itu, Kris mendapati Suho bersama dengan seorang pria berbadan tegap. Dia pasti Yunho seperti yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Yunho tampak berusaha membuat Suho terkesan, sedangkan Suho sendiri meskipun memasang senyum sopannya tampak jelas tidak tertarik dengan Yunho. Kris menyeringai melihat Yunho. Sejujurnya dia kasihan dengannya. Bila dia berada di posisi Yunho saat ini, dia akan memilih menguburkan dirinya dalam tanah.

Kris memilih untuk mengelilingi taman itu tanpa diketahui oleh pasangan kerajaan itu. Saat matanya sedang asyik mengamati aliran air terjun menuju sungai kecil di sepanjang taman itu, dia mendapati Jaejoong bersembunyi di balik semak mawar, mengamati pasangan kerajaan. Kris tidak butuh seorang peramal untuk mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong tertarik dengan Yunho. Kris mengacuhkan pemandangan itu dan kembali menjauh. Dia tidak ingin tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Jaejoong dan mengejutkan gadis itu kemudian membuatnya mendarat di semak mawar yang berduri.

Taman itu sungguh penuh kejutan ketika dilihatnya seekor serigala seputih salju tiba-tiba melompat ke hadapan Kris ketika dia sedang berjongkok di tepi sungai yang jernih. Nyaris saja dia tercebur ke dalamnya. Kris memperhatikan serigala yang menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai itu dan mengibas-ngibaskan bulunya. Membuat jarum-jarum air dingin terbang ke segala arah. Mata biru jernih serigala itu menatap Kris dan Kris nyaris terjungkal ketika serigala itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, anak muda. Itu tidak sopan."

"Kau...bisa bicara?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya dunia ini hanya dihuni makhluk-makhluk seperti kalian saja? Sayang sekali aku harus mengecewakanmu dengan eksisnya binatang yang bisa bicara seperti kami. Masa kau tidak tahu itu? Kasihan sekali orang-orang Barat. Hanya mengenal naga dan unicorn."

"Hei, kami tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya..."

"Terkejut melihat binatang sepertiku bisa bicara? Akui saja tidak ada yang seperti kami di tempatmu, kan anak muda."

"Terserahlah. Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Sayangnya aku adalah pengawal pribadi Putri Jun Mian. Dia tidak pernah suka dikelilingi banyak dayang, jadi Pangeran menghadiahkanku pada Putri. Aku tidak hanya bekerja sebagai pengawal, tapi juga sebagai buku harian pribadi Putri." Serigala itu tampak bangga mengatakannya. Dari suaranya, serigala itu terdengar seperti serigala jantan, tapi mengetahuinya dia banyak bicara seperti wanita, Kris meragukan serigala itu benar-benar jantan atau tidak.

"Apa kau satu-satunya binatang di sini?"

"Tidak juga. Si kuda terbang milik Pangeran penghuni lain istana ini." Serigala itu mendekati Kris dan memelankan suaranya. "Kau tidak akan pernah ingin menemuinya, naga jantan. Kuda terbang itu orang tua yang membosankan."

"Kalau yang kau maksud kuda terbang yang membosankan itu adalah aku, maka kau tidak ubahnya wanita tua penggosip, Key." Kris mengutuki segala keterkejutan yang diterimanya hari itu ketika seekor kuda putih bersayap muncul. Benar-benar seputih salju, seperti serigala di hadapannya. Mata bulat coklatnya tampak ramah dan menyipit ketika melihat sang serigala.

"Mau apa kau kemari, orang tua. Naga jantan ini milikku. Pergilah mencari orang lain yang bisa kau recoki." Key bergerak meninggalkan sungai dan membaringkan dirinya di rerumputan di dekat kaki Kris.

"Oh, terdengar seperti kau tidak memiliki teman yang ingin mendengarkan semua omong kosongmu. Namaku Taeyeon, pemuda naga. Dan tukang gosip di sana itu adalah Key." Key menggeram menanggapi si kuda terbang.

Tak lama setelah kemunculan Taeyeon, si kuda terbang, Kris dibuat sakit kepala dengan kebisingan yang dibuat Taeyeon dan Key sampai seseorang menyelematkannya. Suho yang entah bagaimana bisa kabur dari Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kris dan menggerutu. Menghentikan pertengkaran apapun yang sedang dilakukan serigala dan kuda terbang bisa bicara di hadapannya.

Suho mengeluh karena Yunho berniat menginap beberapa hari di istana itu. Dan semakin hari Yunho menjadi semakin menyebalkan. Diam-diam Suho berharap Yunho mendapat masalah dan membuatnya hengkang dari istana itu sehingga Suho dapat terbebas dari semua rayuannya.

Sebenarnya Suho merasa tertarik dengan Kris. Sudah lama dia ingin melihat naga pengubah wujud secara langsung dan kehadiran Kris membuat perasaan ingin tahu meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya. Sehari setelah kedatangan Yunho, Suho berhasil melarikan diri dari pengawasan Yunho dan pelayan-pelayan istana dan mengajak Kris jalan-jalan di sekitar luar istana.

Mereka, Kris dan Suho juga Key dan Taeyeon yang memaksa ikut dengan Suho yang memaksa Key untuk tutup mulut sepanjang perjalan menyusuri desa-desa di luar istana. Anak-anak kecil tampak tidak canggung menyapa dan mengajak Suho bermain, namun dia menolaknya dengan sangat halus karena dia harus memandu seorang tamu.

Harus Kris akui, Timur adalah negeri yang indah. Kris merasa kecacatan tidak akan ditemukan di sana. Rumah-rumah penduduk terbuat dari granit yang entah bagaimana memiliki berbagai pola dan warna. Tidak ada yang berpakaian lusuh di sini sepanjang yang Kris lihat. Meskipun rumah-rumah saling berdiri berdempetan, di bagian depannya terdapat taman kecil yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga berbagai warna yang mengeluarkan aroma manis dan wangi. Tiap taman dibatasi oleh pagar kayu, dan hewan-hewan yang bisa bicara ada di mana berjalan bersisian dengan para penduduk. Suho bilang mereka lebih dari sekedar hewan yang bisa bicara, tapi _demon_, roh binatang yang menjadi belahan jiwa seseorang. Dan fakta bahwa _demon_ Suho adalah serigala berisik bernama Key cukup mencengangkan Kris. Suho mengatakan bahwa _demon_ tidak bisa berpisah jauh dari pemiliknya dan akan menyebabkan efek yang buruk terjadi pada pemilik dan _demon_ itu sendiri, tapi hal itu merupakan pengecualian untuk Key dan Taeyeon, itulah sebabnya kenapa Taeyeon bisa berada jauh dari pemiliknya. Keturunan kerajaan memang istimewa.

Mereka berjalan lebih jauh lagi dan memasuki pasar. Daerah itu begitu rapi dan bersih lengkap dengan para wanita bergaun lebar dan panjang menyapu lantai lengkap dengan topi-topi menggembung mereka. Harum roti gandum yang sedang dipanggang segera menyambut Kris. Para naga tidak pernah memakan sesuatu dari tanaman, tapi aroma roti yang dipanggang ini membuat Kris ingin mencicipinya. Di sebelahnya adalah kios buah-buahan. Buah-buah itu tampak begitu segar dan matang dengan kulitnya yang mulus. Di seberang berdiri toko daging dengan pemiliknya yang merupakan pria gemuk berwajah ramah. Dia sedang menyapu halaman di depan tokonya. Di ujung pasar terdapat sebuah kedai teh, yah mulanya Kris mengira itu sebuah kedai biasa sampai seorang pria mabuk keluar dari dalamnya. Kedai teh itu memang sesuai namanya, tapi juga merangkap sebagai bar. Dan mabuk di siang hari bukan sesuatu yang aneh di Timur.

Begitu mereka keluar dari pasar, hutan yang tak begitu lebat menyambut mereka. Suho bilang tak ada hewan buas di sana, kecuali kalau masuk lebih dalam. _Para naga tidak pernah berjalan dengan kaki manusia mereka_ untuk dicatat, jadi setelah Kris mengelilingi taman istana berair terjun yang luasnya seperti kamarnya sendiri dengan digabung kamar-kamar lain dengan ukuran yang sama, berjalan di sepanjang pasar dan tepi hutan yang rasanya tidak ada akhirnya ini membuat Kris terengah-engah dan menjadi bahan ejekan Key dan Taeyeon. Bila Kris tidak sedang terluka, mungkin napas yang dikeluarkannya adalah api. Setelah perjalanan yang rasanya dilalui selamanya, mereka tiba di sebuah teluk. Air laut begitu biru dan jernih hingga rasanya Kris ingin mencebur ke dalamnya.

"Mau mencoba bermain air?" Suho menawari dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sekali lagi untuk dicatat, _para naga tidak pernah bermain air_. Hal itu akan menyebabkan tenggorokan mereka basah dan mengeringkan api mereka untuk sementara waktu, jadi Kris menolak. Namun tolakan itu tidak dihiraukan Suho karena gadis itu menarik tangannya yang sehat ke arah lautan dan menyipratinya dengan air. Melihat keceriaan gadis itu, membuat Kris tanpa sadar mulai menikmati bermain-main air dan berlarian di sepanjang teluk itu. Key dan Taeyeon ikut menceburkan diri mereka dan berlomba siapa yang dapat berenang lebih cepat, semakin menambah ramai suasana.

Ketika matahari sedikit bergeser dari puncaknya, mereka menjemur diri di pasir yang lembut. Kris merasa capek, tapi dia sangat senang. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya dia sesenang dan sepuas itu. di Barat sana, semuanya terasa panas. Tidak ada rumah-rumah granit bermotif cerah dan bentuknya lucu, lingkungan bersih dan aman, serta lautan yang jernih. Di sana hanya ada para naga, unicorn yang tak sebersih dan sesehat di Timur, kerusuhan di mana-mana, dan udara panas. Bahkan lautan yang mengililinginya pun mendidih. Key benar. Tidak ada apapun di sana. Bahkan istana tempat dia tinggal begitu monoton yang terdiri dari ruangan-ruangan besar tanpa hiasan yang indah-indah. Satu atau dua lembar karpet bergambar naga atau kelelawar atau malah peta wilayah Barat menutupi dindingnya. Tidak ada hiburan. Hanya ada bangunan besar dengan tembok besar dan tebal untuk berlatih. Mereka dilahirkan sebagai petarung yang hebat dan tangguh. Bahkan mabuk dan merokok pun dibatasi hanya pada malam hari sampai matahari terbit. Bila mereka ketahuan mabuk atau menggunakan tembakau lebih daripada waktu itu, mereka akan dipenjara di tempat yang beku sehingga api naga mereka juga ikut beku selama beberapa waktu. Untuk diketahui, api naga adalah sumber kekuatan mereka. Dan para naga yang kehilangan apinya sama saja dengan naga yang sudah mati. Hal itu sama buruknya dengan kehilangan sayap atau ekor dan tidak bisa terbang. Ketika Kris melihat apa yang ada di Timur, dia menjadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana selama ini dia, mereka bangsa Barat, bisa hidup di lingkungan seperti itu.

**-JHC-**

"Apakah mereka akan jatuh cinta?" Kyungsoo begitu penasaran.

"Ya. Lambat laun perasaan cinta tumbuh di antara mereka. Bagi putri Jun Mian, pangeran Kris adalah orang yang menarik. Bagi pangeran Kris, putri Suho adalah gadis paling lembut dan mempesona yang ditemuinya."

"Lalu apakah raja dan para naga tahu?"

"Kelanjutannya akan kuceritakan besok, anak-anak. Sekarang sudah larut, sebaiknya kalian tidur." Mendengar jawaban _Miss_ Wu, anak-anak itu mengerang, kecuali Sehun yang telah tertidur di tengah-tengah cerita. Dengan hati-hati _Miss_ Wu membaringkan Sehun di samping Jongin dan menyelimuti si kembar. Dikecupnya dahi anak-anak itu satu persatu dan mematikan lampu utama setelah menyalakan lampu kecil di meja samping tempat tidur.

"Selamat malam, anak-anak."

"Selamat malam, _Miss_ Wu." Kor anak-anak, kemudian ditutupnya pintu kamar besar itu.

Kastil yang siang hari begitu menyenangkan karena sinar matahari menerobos melalui celahnya dan menyinari dindingnya yang putih, sekarang menjadi begitu gelap. Miss Wu menggunakan sebatang lilin sebagai penerangannya. Dilaluinya lorong yang begitu sunyi menuju kamarnya, kemudian berbelok ke kiri menuju anak tangga yang membawanya ke lantai dua. Sandal beludru yang dikenakannya membuatnya hangat selagi menaiki anak-anak tangga yang terbuat dari batu seperti dinding-dinding di kastil itu. Ketika ia telah berada di puncak anak tangga, dia berbelok kanan, memasuki ruangan berbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan gambar naga di sisinya. Di tengah ruangan itu terdapat meja kecil berbentuk bulat dengan sebuah mainan yang tutupnya berbentuk tabung dan memiliki lubang-lubang berbentuk hewan atau penyihir. Letakkan lilin di dalam mainan itu dan nyalakan lilinnya, kemudian putar kunci di atas tutupnya maka tutup mainan itu akan berputar. Cahaya dari api lilin akan memantulkan bentuk lubang-lubang di permukaan tutupnya yang berputar pada dinding. Lilin dalam mainan itu habis tepat setelah memantulkan gambar naga yang mengembangkan sayapnya dengan setetes air di salah satu sudut matanya. Tutup mainan itu tetap berputar dan mengeluarkan bunyi berdecit pelan. _Miss_ Wu memutar kuncinya dan mainan itu kembali diam. _Miss_ Wu kembali berjalan menuju salah satu sisi ruangan itu dan menyibakkan tirai besar berwarna ungu dengan motif naga dari emas yang menutupinya. Di balik tirai itu terdapat sebuah celah tinggi membentuk lorong dengan anak tangga yang tidak sebanyak dan setingga anak tangga sebelumnya. Dinaikinya anak tangga itu dan membuka sebuah pintu kayu kokoh yang tak terlihat dari celah tadi.

Di balik pintu kayu itu terdapat sebuah kamar tidur yang sangat luas. Dengan tempat tidur besar lengkap dengan empat tiang di sudutnya dan kelambu putih gading di tengah ruangan itu. Sebuah lemari kayu yang besar dan panjang memenuhi satu sisi kamar tidur. Sebuah meja kecil samping tempat tidur dengan lampu seperti di kamar anak-anak penuh dengan buku, kaca mata, _mug _kosong, dan pena. Sebuah cermin bulat besar berada di dekat pintu. Meja rias bersebrangan dengan lemari yang di atasnya juga penuh, kali ini dengan berbagai produk perawatan kulit. Rak buku diletakkan di sebelahnya. Di atas tempat tidur, sang _duke_ yang telah mengenakan piyamanya duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur dengan beberapa bantal sebagai alas punggungnya dan membaca sebuah buku. Dialihkannya tatapannya dari bukunya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. _Miss_ Wu melepaskan mantel tidurnya dan meletakkannya di sofa yang menempel pada ujung tempat tidur dan membaringkan dirinya di samping sang _duke_ di balik selimut tebal.

"Bagaimana anak-anak?"

"Aku menceritakan legenda itu pada mereka. Zitao hampir menangis karena saudaranya tidak memercayai cerita kakeknya mengenai naga air."

"Oh, jangan lupa ceritakan bagaimana pangeran Kris dengan berani mengorbankan dirinya untuk sang putri." _Miss_ Wu memutar bola matanya. "Lagi-lagi mengagumi diri sendiri. Ayo tidur, Tuan naga."

Sang _duke_ menutup bukunya dan meletakkan di atas tumpukan buku lain pada meja dan memadamkan lampu. Di tariknya lengan _Miss_ Wu dan memeluknya erat. Bahkan kakinya juga melingkari kaki _Miss_ Wu. "Selamat malam, putri Jun Mian."

"Selamat malam, pangeran Kris." Tuan Wu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala Miss Wu dan memejamkan matanya. Malam itu berlalu dengan tenang.

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**segala kritik dan saran author terima dengan senang hati. Sekedar mengingatkan bahwa dengan mengisi kotak review di bawah ini akan dihitung sebagai donasi peduli keeksisan cinta KriSu, KrisHo, SuKris, leader couple. Let's spread KrisHo love! **

**.**

**~Mind to RnR?~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cho Ji Hyeon presents**_

_**Legend of The Water Dragons**_

_**Disclaimer : SMTown milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan**_

_**Pairing: you'll find so on**_

_**Warning : WHO'S IN THE HELL DELETE MY FAIRYTALE FROM FFN? WHEN I FIND YOU I SWEAR I'LL HUNT YOU TILL YOUR DEATH AND I SWEAR YOU'LL DIE WITHOUT CLOTHES ON AND FEED YOUR BODY TO MY DOGS, BI*CH. IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FIC I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO CLICK THOSE 'X' BUTTON!**_

_**.**_

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

Hari itu terjadi badai salju, sehingga anak-anak terpaksa tinggal di dalam kastil. _Miss_ Wu menyalakan perapian dan membuat coklat panas untuk menghangatkan mereka semua. Mereka semua mengenakan mantel tebal karena meskipun perapian yang menyenangkan telah dinyalakan, mereka masih merasa dingin, kecuali Tuan Wu. Dia tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan cuaca yang menggigit dengan mengenakan jas hitamnya yang biasa.

Anak-anak berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Duduk berdekatan saling berbagi selimut dan kehangatan. Kyungsoo berada di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, ketiganya saling berpelukan. Tao yang mengenakan sweater panda memeluk boneka naganya erat-erat menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Yixing. Suara angin yang bergerak ribut di luar membuatnya takut. Xiumin, Luhan, dan Jongin bermain kartu di karpet tebal dekat perapian yang menghangatkan punggung mereka dengan sesekali meraih apel atau kastanye panggang dari mangkuk di dekat kaki Baekhyun. Chen lagi-lagi membaca bukunya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kaki Baekhyun. Anak paling kecil di antara mereka, Sehun, sibuk merengek pada _Miss_ Wu untuk menceritakan legenda yang semalam sempat terlewatkan olehnya karena tertidur. Sehun yang merengek sambil memegang erat ujung mantel _Miss_ Wu, menyebabkan _Miss_ Wu yang membawa buah-buah panggang dan teko yang penuh berisi coklat panas mengepul kerepotan. Baekhyun segera bangkit untuk membawakan mangkuk besar berisi makanan sehingga membuat Chen yang bersandar pada kakinya terjungkal dan mendaratkan dahinya di buku tebal yang dia baca. Chen mengerang kesal karenanya. Tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil membuatnya kesulitan untuk membawa mangkuk seberat itu. _Miss_ Wu segera meletakkan tekonya dan mengambil mangkuk dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Sehun, sebaiknya kau berkumpul bersama saudaramu. Aku tidak mau kau tertular fluku." Ujar _Miss_ Wu, sedetik kemudian ia bersin. Hari itu dia merasa tidak enak badan. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan hidungnya mulai memerah karena flu. Padahal semalam dia baik-baik saja. Sehun bersikeras tidak mau pergi sampai akhirnya Tuan Wu mengangkat dan menggendongnya. Sebenarnya Sehun takut sekali pada _duke_ satu itu. Ia menatap takut-takut pada Tuan Wu sementara pamannya itu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau begitu ingin mendengar ceritanya lagi ya?" Sehun mengangguk ragu. "Kalau begitu kembalilah pada kakak-kakakmu. Aku akan menceritakannya sebentar lagi." Setelahnya, Tuan Wu menurunkan Sehun dan anak itu segera berlari ke tempat saudaranya, menceritakan apa yang dikatakan Tuan Wu. Anak-anak membelalak mendengarnya. Mereka tidak pernah mendengar paman mereka berujar lebih dari satu kalimat, jadi rasanya mustahil kalau Tuan Wu yang akan melanjutkan legenda yang belum selesai diceritakan _Miss_ Wu semalam.

"Kau sakit ya? Kau demam." Kata Tuan Wu sambil mengecek suhu tubuh istrinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab _Miss_ Wu dan kembali bersin.

"Kembalilah ke kamar dan istirahat. Biar anak-anak aku yang mengawasi."

_Miss_ Wu menggeleng. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau bercerita."

"Keras kepala." _Miss_ Wu tersenyum kecil dan mengambil sebuah selimut tua. Tuan Wu menduduki sofa besar tempat dia biasa duduk dan mengisyaratkan _Miss_ Wu untuk duduk di pangkuannya. _Miss_ Wu merasa ragu karena mereka bersama anak-anak. Tuan Wu menarik tangannya sehingga istrinya jatuh tepat di pangkuannya dan membentangkan selimut yang dibawa istrinya ke tubuhnya.

"_Kids_!" serunya dengan suaranya yang menggelegar dan anak-anak itu segera berkumpul di hadapannya. Perapian lain menyala di dekat mereka. Api yang membakar kayu-kayu bakar yang ditumpuk di dalamnya tampak menyenangkan, sementara di sebelah tungku perapian terdapat keranjang besi berisi persediaan kayu bakar.

"Karena _Miss_ Wu kalian tidak cukup merasa sehat, jadi aku yang akan menceritakan kelanjutan cerita semalam." Ucapnya sembari mengelus kepala _Miss_ Wu yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Sampai mana ceritanya?"

"Pangeran Kris dan Putri jalan-jalan di pantai."

"Nah, setelah mereka menjelajahi sekitar istana. Mereka kembali."

**-JHC-**

Saat putri Jun Mian, pangeran Kris, Key dan Taeyeon kembali ke istana, ternyata sudah hampir makan malam. Yunho sempat curiga pada Kris, namun Jun Mian memperkenalkannya sebagai teman. Kris tersenyum kecil pada Yunho untuk menjaga kesopanan, tapi Yunho sama sekali tidak melepaskan perasaan curiganya. Fakta bahwa calon pendamping hidupnya pergi bersama dengan laki-laki di hadapannya ini membuatnya tidak suka.

Suasana yang tidak nyaman itu terpecahkan dengan munculnya seorang pria tinggi bertubuh besar dan berbadan tegap seperti dua laki-laki yang ada di sana. Suho menyambut laki-laki itu dengan senang dan berlari untuk memeluknya. Mereka berdua tertawa dan kemudian tatapan pria itu jatuh pada Yunho dan Kris. Sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat keduanya.

"Wah, maafkan aku karena tidak menyambutmu saat kau tiba, _Lord_ Yunho." Ucapnya sopan. "Dan kau?" Suho kembali memperkenalkan Kris. "Ah, menyenangkan sekali. Kuharap kalian menikmati makan malamnya. Aku akan ke atas." Kemudian pria itu menghilang setelah menaiki anak tangga.

"Siapa dia?" Kris berbisik pada Key. "Pangeran Shi Yuan. Kakak laki-laki putri dan pemilik kuda terbang tua itu. Dia hobi bepergian mengawasi situasi wilayah kerajaan, jadi kau tidak akan sering bertemu dengannya. Dia orangnya menyenangkan tidak seperti kuda terbang membesonkan ini." Key juga berbisik, tapi Taeyeon terlanjur mendengarnya dan mendengus pada Key.

Meskipun Shi Yuan berkata seperti itu, ruang makan dilingkupi suasana tidak nyaman. Kris tampak mengobrol dengan raja dan ratu sementara Yunho tak melepaskan tatapan curiganya dari Kris. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Suho tersinggung karena sikap tidak sopan Yunho pada tamu mereka, sehingga dia menolak bicara pada Yunho. Para _demon_ berada di ruang singgasana raja, sama sekali tak tertarik dengan kejadian di ruang makan. Setelah makan malam, Suho membawa Kris pada salah seorang tabib istana, Seohyun.

Hari demi hari mereka lalui seperti itu. Kabur dari pengawasan para pelayan dan Yunho kemudian jalan-jalan sampai jauh sekali. Pada malam hari mereka menghabiskan waktu di tempat tabib atau taman berair terjun yang diterangi kerlip lentera kecil di sekelilingnya. Di suatu malam, tepat dua belas hari setelah hari pertama mereka bertemu, Kris merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Hujan yang mengguyur kerajaan Timur disertai badai angin, tidak membuatnya kedinginan dalam wujud manusianya. Pagi harinya, tepat sebelum matahari terbit di mana kamar tempatnya menginap masih sangat gelap, Kris dapat melihat sekitarnya dengan jelas. Saat itu lah ia menyadari, bahwa dia bisa mengubah wujudnya kembali.

Perasaan senang yang meluap-luap memenuhi dadanya. Ia membuka pintu balkon dan meloncat dari balkon kamarnya. Saat ia hampir terhempas dari ketinggian 32 kaki di udara, letupan-letupan api melingkupi sosoknya. Matanya memerah dan dalam sekejap ia telah terbang mengitari menara istana. Dan ketika matahari terbit, dia terbang menukik melewati pos penjagaan pengawal kerajaan dan mengejutkan prajurit yang berjaga. Mereka mengira mereka sedang diserang sehingga bel raksasa segera dibunyikan. Hal itu membangunkan seluruh istana. Kris yang melihat para pasukan bersiaga menyerangnya dengan keluarga kerajaan yang tergopoh-gopoh melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dari balkon mereka, membuatnya segera mendarat. Dia berusaha menenangkan keadaan yang kacau dan meminta maaf berkali-kali. Raja mengatakan untuk mengubah wujudnya kembali menjadi manusia.

Naga bersisik hitam itu mengembangkan sayapnya dan berdiri pada dua kaki belakangnya. Letupan-letupan api kembali muncul, kornea matanya yang juga hitam memerah dan dalam sekejap naga itu menjadi Kris. Sekali lagi Kris meminta maaf dan raja membubarkan para pasukannya. Diam-diam Kris tersenyum kecil mengingat keributan yang terjadi olehnya, dan terutama dia senang bisa mengejutkan peri air favoritnya—Suho secara diam-diam ditetapkan sebagai peri air favorit oleh Kris—yang saat ini terbangun dengan paksa serta wajahnya yang tampak terguncang.

Jadi setelah sarapan, Kris mengucapkan terima kasihnya atas kebaikan keluarga kerajaan dan bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membalas semua itu, sementara keluarga kerajaan menolak tawarannya, bagi mereka dapat membantu bangsa Barat itu sudah cukup. Kris kembali meminta maaf atas keributan awal pagi itu dan berpamitan. Suho tampak terkejut saat Kris melakukannya.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" tanyanya. Mengundang tatapan dari keluarganya. Kris terdiam dan menatap peri air itu. "Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap merepotkan bangsa Timur, terutama keluarga kerajaan, bukan? Lagipula saat ini aku sedang dalam misi."

"Kau benar. Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk tetap tinggal." Ucap Suho pelan. Ketika keluarga kerajaan mengantar Kris sampai halaman istana mereka yang luas, Suho tetap terpaku di tempatnya. Suara kepakan sayap besar memenuhi ruangan istana yang lengang, bersama itu Kris pergi dari istana itu. Key mendekati pemiliknya yang terpaku menatap halaman yang sekarang kosong.

"Jatuh cinta pada bangsa seberang adalah hal terlarang. Kau tahu itu, kan?" kata Key hati-hati.

"Aku...tidak jatuh cinta." Suho berbalik dan keluar dari ruang singgasana raja. Melewati tanpa mempedulikan Yunho yang sumringah karena Kris telah pergi. Tak dipedulikannya juga teriakan Jaejoong yang terdengar tidak suka karena dia mengacuhkan Yunho. Bahkan ketika dia hampir bertubrukan dengan Shi Yuan dan Taeyeon, dia juga tidak peduli. Baginya semua itu tidak ada apa-apanya, dibandingkan dengan hatinya yang kembali dilingkupi kekosongan. Dua belas hari, selama itu dia merasa hidupnya bebas dan bahagia dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan setelah dua belas hari yang terasa begitu singkat, dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa hidup sebelum dia menjalani dua belas hari itu.

Suho terus berlari melewati rumah-rumah dan orang-orang yang menatap dirinya dengan padangan bertanya, melewati hutan dan tidak berhenti sampai melihat lautan. Bahkan di satu-satunya tempat dia bisa melupakan statusnya yang seorang putri raja dan istri seorang pria yang tidak dicintainya tak lama lagi, dia tetap merasakan kekosongan itu. Dia melangkah di atas pasir yang putih dan lembut. Air laut yang dingin menyapu kakinya, tapi dia tak berhenti ketika separuh badannya sudah berada di dalam air. Tidak, dia ingin berpikir jernih dan berada di dalam air adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana dia bisa melakukannya.

Suho duduk di dasar lautan yang berpasir di antara terumbu karang. Ketenangan air laut memang membuatnya ikut merasa damai, tapi pikirannya tetap tidak dapat jernih.

'_Jatuh cinta pada bangsa seberang adalah hal terlarang. Kau tahu itu, kan?' _kata-kata Key terus berngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Benarkah dia jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta pada pangeran Barat? Pada Kris?

Kris adalah seekor naga. Hal itu membuatnya tertarik. Kris tidak peduli dengan statusnya yang seorang pangeran, tidak seperti Yunho yang begitu membanggakan kebangsawanannya. Hal itu juga membuatnya tertarik. Kris tidak peduli dengan perbedaan Barat dan Timur. Semua hal yang ada pada diri pangeran naga itu, membuat Suho tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Bersama Kris, dia merasakan debaran halus yang membuatnya gugup tiap kali mereka berdekatan, khawatir Kris akan mendengar debar jantungnya. Dan bersama pria yang sama dia merasa tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi, walaupun ia kehilangan kekuatannya sebagai peri air. Suho memeluk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lengannya. Benar. Dia dengan bodohnya jatuh cinta pada Kris. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, pada seseorang yang tidak seharusnya dia cintai.

Suho merasa hidupnya tidak adil. Dia membenci terlahir sebagai putri raja yang tak pernah lepas dari mata semua orang. Sekali dia melakukan perbuatan yang memalukan keluarga, meskipun kecil, akan mengundang celaan-celaan para petinggi kerajaan. Dia akan membuat malu keluarganya. Dia membenci statusnya, karena dengan status yang dia sandang, dia menjadi boneka kerajaan. Dia tidak berhak atas hidupnya sendiri. Para petinggi yang mengatur hidupnya, menjodohkannya dengan pria yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa dia balas cintanya. Seolah semua itu masih kurang, dia tidak boleh mencintai orang yang membuat hidupnya sedikit lebih baik. Kris. Benar, dia tidak boleh egois. Bila dia memaksakan perasaannya, orang lain yang akan menderita. Kehancuran. Hanya kata itu yang mendeskripsikan apa yang terjadi bila peraturan tertinggi mereka dilanggar.

Walaupun ingin menangis, Suho tidak bisa melakukannya. Seperti yang dikatakannya saat dia memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kris. Dia adalah seorang pelindung. Pelindung keseimbangan. Suho terlahir sebagai satu-satunya peri air. Karena air merupakan elemen yang begitu murni, hanya seseorang berhati murni lah yang bisa mengendalikannya, dan orang itu adalah Suho. Bila air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, meskipun hanya setetes, langit juga akan menangis untuknya. Lautan bahkan samudra akan bergolak karena hatinya yang tersakiti dan hati sejernih air yang tersakiti miliknya akan mengeringkan daratan.

Sementara itu, di seberang lautan di mana daratan begitu tandus dan panas, seekor naga hitam tengah melintasi pemukiman yang sangat kumuh. Awan begitu tipis atau malah tidak tampak sama sekali untuk menghalangi sengatan matahari. Panas dan kelaparan, menyebabkan penduduknya berkelahi memperebutkan makanan atau mencuri untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Panas yang membakar itu bukan tanpa alasan. Para naga membutuhkannya untuk menjaga api mereka. Budak-budak menggali tanah untuk mencari air, tapi sedalam apapun mereka melakukannya, tak pernah ada cukup air untuk semuanya. Bagi mereka yang dapat bertahan, tubuh mereka akan sekering daun yang terbakar dan kulit begitu gelap. Kaki dan bibir mereka pecah-pecah dengan tangan melepuh akibat menggali di bawah matahari terik. Yang tidak dapat bertahan, tubuhnya akan dibuang begitu saja untuk menjadi makanan burung-burung. Bau menyengat bangkai dan lalat-lalat yang berterbangan adalah pemandangan biasa di Barat. Kris terbang melewati semua itu sambil berpikir apa yang dapat dilakukannya untuk mengubah keadaan Barat kemudian menukik melewati atap terbuka istana yang lebih mirip gua itu. Dia mendarat di ruangan lapang dan memasuki singgasana kerajaan. Istana itu didesain untuk para naga yang berlalu lalang di dalamnya. Jadi lubang-lubang dan ruangan yang ukurannya luar biasa, bukanlah sesuatu yang baru, kecuali lubang di beberapa tempat akibat anggota kerajaan yang baru bisa terbang mendarat tidak mulus dan menghancurkan tembok. Termasuk beberapa dindingnya yang hitam gosong akibat naga yang baru bisa menyemburkan api dan terlalu bersemangat.

Seekor naga raksasa yang ukurannya lima kali lebih besar dari Kris, sehingga Kris tampak seperti naga kecil di hadapannya, dengan sisiknya yang hitam, bekas luka memanjang di salah satu mata merahnya dan kukunya yang begitu panjang dan tajam, menyambut Kris di singgasana kerajaan. Kris membungkuk di hadapannya. Naga rakasasa itu adalah sang kaisar. Dia menanyai Kris apa yang telah ditemukannya selama bepergian. Kris menceritakan ketika sayapnya robek dan diselamatkan oleh seorang peri air kemudian tinggal di Timur sampai sayapnya kembali pulih. Intinya dalam perjalanan ini dia tidak menemukan pendamping hidup.

Kris merasa kaisar akan marah besar, tapi dia hanya bergumam kecil. Tanpa Kris ketahui, kaisar telah menyiapkan seorang calon pendamping untuknya. Kris meninggalkan singgasana dan melayang menuju ruang bawah tanah dan mengejutkan Jay, salah satu orang (naga) kepercayaannya. Jay adalah seekor naga bersisik merah dengan tanduk yang melekuk-lekuk dan punggung berduri.

Kris menanyai Jay apa yang terjadi selama dia pergi. Tidak banyak hal menarik untuk diceritakan. Bangsa Barat tetap menderita dan kejahatan di sana-sini. Kemudian Jay teringat sesuatu bahwa Victoria, kakak perempuan Kris baru saja kembali dari pesiarnya—pesiar adalah kegiatan yang biasa untuk para naga—bersama seorang wanita naga bernama Amber. Kris bertanya siapa dia, tapi Jay sendiri pun tidak tahu.

Kemudian Kris menceritakan perjalanannya. Sampai di bagian di mana dia bertemu dengan Suho, dia kehabisan kata-kata. Peri air itu terlalu sempurna untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Kris menanyakan pendapat Jay mengenainya.

"Kalau seorang pangeran tak berhati sepertimu jatuh cinta dan sedikit banyak hal itu mempengaruhimu, itu bagus, tapi masalahnya kenapa harus putri Timur?"

Pertanyaan yang bagus. Kenapa harus putri dari Timur. Sebenarnya Kris memiliki sebuah rencana. Dia merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Suho begitu saja, tapi dia harus tetap melakukannya. Jay melihat Kris yang tampak termenung. Tiap kali naga itu termenung, Jay tahu bahwa dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Hal itu mengkhawatirkan Jay.

"Kau tidak berencana kembali ke Timur, kan?"

Kris hanya mendengkur. "Kris, aku serius. Ini menyangkut kita semua. Tidakkah kau ingat apa yang akan terjadi bila kedua elemen yang bertolak belakang bersatu? Itu adalah akhir kita semua."

"Peraturan itu bilang kita _dilarang jatuh cinta_ pada bangsa seberang, tapi ketika hal itu terjadi padaku, tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

"Mungkin putri Timur tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Jangan coba-coba, Kris. Aku tidak mau mati sebelum memiliki keturunan."

Kembali hanya dengkuran yang menjadi respon Jay. Naga merah itu mendengus atas kekeras kepalaan Kris dan meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang bawah tanah. Kris bertanya-tanya pada dirinya, mungkinkah Suho tidak merasakan apa yang dirasakannya? Bahkan baru beberapa jam dia pergi dari kerajaan Timur, dia merindukan wajah malaikat peri air itu.

Kemudian Kris mengetahui siapa itu Amber. Naga bersisik biru _saphire_ dengan mata yang juga biru. Tapi tak sebiru dan seindah mata Jun Mian, batin Kris. Amber memiliki ketertarikan pada pangeran naga itu. Perlu diketahui bahwa orang yang telah dipersiapkan oleh kaisar naga adalah Amber. Ketika Kris mengetahui hal itu, dia menjadi marah besar. Dia menyemburkan api yang sehitam tubuhnya dan membakar seluruh istana sehingga membuat orang-orang kerepotan mematikannya. Mereka terpaksa mengalirkan air laut yang mendidih dengan pipa-pipa raksasa dan istana yang panas itu menjadi semakin panas, namun hal itu sudah biasa di Barat. Di tempat latihan, hal seperti ini biasa terjadi.

Sekarang Kris mengerti perasaan Suho. Diikuti setiap saat dengan orang yang tidak menarik. Naga biru itu memang anggun, tapi hal itu justru membuat Kris muak. Bahkan Suho hanya bertingkah kekanak-kanakan, tapi hal itu membuat Kris jatuh hati padanya. Amber memaksa Kris untuk menemaninya berkeliling. Membuat Kris bertanya-tanya di mana naga itu tinggal hingga perlu melihat-lihat lingkungan Barat yang di mana pun sama saja. Dengan lugas—dan agak tak sopan—Kris menolak permintaan Amber.

Kris ingin kembali ke Timur. Itu sudah pasti. Hampir satu bulan telah berlalu. Malam itu malam purnama. Sehari sebelumnya Amber kembali ke tempat di manapun dia berasal dan kaisar pergi berpesiar untuk waktu yang cukup bagi Kris untuk menghilang ke Timur. Jay berniat menghalanginya malam itu, tapi tentu saja tidak ada apapun yang bisa menghentikan pangeran naga yang keras kepala. Dia berpesan pada Jay untuk menyusul dan memberitahunya bila ternyata kaisar pulang lebih cepat. Jay bisa menyelundup kemanapun dia mau karena dia bisa mengubah sosoknya menjadi tak kasat mata.

Jadi Kris kembali terbang melintasi lautan. Senja sudah turun dan tempat pertama yang ditujunya adalah tepi lautan dengan tebing tinggi tempat Suho pertama kali melihat Kris, kemudian menghilang di hutan yang ada di dekat sana. Dia tidak ingin bangsa Timur tahu bahwa dia kembali ke sana, kemunculannya lagi tentu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Kris merasa semakin bersemangat ketika dia melihat daratan yang familiar dari kejauhan. Semakin dipercepatnya kepakan sayapnya. Dan di sinilah dia. Melayang di sekitar tebing yang dia maksud. Malam sudah turun dan bulan purnama telah tampak. Kris mendarat dengan mulus di dekat bebatuan besar dengan pohon-pohon di sekitarnya sehingga menutupi sosoknya. Kris merasa ada yang aneh dengan laut saat itu. Laut sedang pasang dengan airnya yang bergolak. Laut Timur adalah laut yang tenang, jadi ketika melihat keadaannya seperti ini membuat Kris bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan suara derap kaki mengejutkannya.

Kris mencari-cari dalam kegelapan apa atau siapa yang mendekatinya. Dari getaran dan suaranya, derap itu berasal dari empat kaki. Kuda? Atau hewan lain. Kris membungkuk dan bersiap dengan apapun yang menyambutnya. Dia naga. Tak ada yang perlu ditakuti. Dan ketika seekor serigala meloncat di hadapannya, Kris nyaris menyerang serigala itu. Menyadari bahwa itu adalah serigala seputih salju bermata sebiru lautan yang familiar, Kris merasa sedikit lega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Key mendesis. Kris semakin merasa aneh. Meskipun Key adalah tukang banyak omong menyebalkan, dia tidak pernah bersikap negatif padanya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh mendarat di sini?"

"Mendarat? Kau ingin menemui Jun Mian, kan?" nada mencemooh Key membuat Kris kesal.

"Sebelum aku meremukkanmu dan membuatku menyesali apa yang kulakukan, sebaiknya katakan ada apa denganmu?"

"Ah, bagus kau bertanya. Karena kau Jun Mian menghilang."

"Dia menghilang? Bagaimana kau bisa menyalahkanku atas hilangnya seseorang?"

"Kalau kau tidak muncul dan membuatnya jatuh cinta, Jun Mian adalah anak baik yang penurut." Key menggeram dan menyerang Kris. Kris hanya menghindar, tidak balas menyerang. Key memiliki kuku dan taring yang tajam, tapi itu belum cukup untuk menembus sisik tebal Kris. Tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada dua jiwa yang saling berhubungan itu, Kris meraih Key dan mementalkannya beberapa meter di hadapannya. Membuat Key berhenti sesaat dan terengah-engah.

"Berhenti menyerangku. Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan dapat melukai Jun Mian. Daripada kita bertengkar, sebaiknya kita mencari Jun Mian."

"Di mana? Kami sudah mencari di penjuru negeri tapi tidak menemukannya." Kembali Key mencemooh.

"Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, apa benar kau itu _demon_ Jun Mian? Bagaimana kau bisa tidak mengetahui kebiasaannya? Dia itu peri air, apa kau tidak berpikir mencarinya di tempat berair?" Kris menatap dingin pada Key. Key tersentak pada apa yang dikatakan Kris.

"Laut. Dia pasti di dasar laut. Duyung-duyung yang ada di danau tidak menemukannya di sana. Sebaiknya kita cepat. Sekarang malam purnama, kekuatan untuk mengendalikan airnya paling kuat saat malam ini turun. Aku khawatir dia akan tertangkap oleh musuh."

"Sekarang bagaimana kita menemukan peri air di lautan yang luas."

"Kau itu naga, reptil. Apa kau tidak bisa seperti ular berenang dalam air."

"Kalau api dalam tubuhku mati karenamu, aku akan memisahkan jiwamu dari Jun Mian dan memakanmu hidup-hidup." Kris terjun ke dalam air setelahnya. Merentangkan sayapnya yang panjangnya belasan meter untuk menyeimbangkan diri dan mulai berenang. Dia mulai menyisir teluk di sekitar tebing. Walaupun tubuhnya sangat besar dan dia bisa berenang dengan kecepatan tinggi, pekerjaan ini tidaklah mudah. Dia harus mengitari seluruh wilayah kerajaan. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. Air laut bergolak bukan tanpa sebab. Kris berenang ke permukaan dan terbang di angkasa. Bila seorang pengendali air yang membuat air laut tidak tenang, pasti ada satu titik di mana laut paling bergejolak.

Kris mengamati lautan di bawahnya, mengikuti arus yang terlihat semakin lama semakin kuat. Dan beberapa kilometer dari teluk berpasir putih tempat ia dulu bermain air bersama Suho, air laut membentuk pusaran raksasa. _The abyss_. Kris pernah mendengar bahwa seorang pengendali air dapat membuat pusaran itu dan menelan semua kapal yang berniat menepi di daerah yang dikuasainya. Sekarang hal itu terjadi di hadapannya. Fakta bahwa hal itu terjadi tanpa ada badai dan langit begitu tenang, membuat Kris tidak begitu gentar.

Kris bertanya-tanya, bila Suho berada di tengah pusaran itu, apa yang akan terjadi pada naga yang masuk ke dalamnya? Hancur? Kemudian dia melihatnya. Peri air berwajah malaikat favoritnya tepat di dasar pusaran. _Para naga bisa mengalirkan pikiran_. Kris mencoba memasuki pikiran Suho.

"_Suho, kau bisa mendengarku?" _tidak ada jawaban.

"_Ini aku, Kris. Bisakah kau menghentikan apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau dapat membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah karenanya."_

Suho tidak mendengarnya. Saat ini ia bukanlah dirinya. Dia membiarkan kekuatannya menguasai dirinya. Bahkan kalaupun Suho menghancurkan seluruh kerajaan, dia tidak akan menyadarinya. Kris memejamkan matanya dan menukik tepat ke tengah pusaran. Di tengah kekacaun air laut yang membentuk tornado itu, Kris berusaha untuk tetap di tengah. Ia tidak ingin mengikuti arus yang nantinya akan menghancurkan tubuhnya. Hal itu sulit dilakukan karena dia harus memotong arus dan menahan napas agar air tak masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Kris yang merasa marah atas ketidak mampuannya untuk melakukan hal itu, mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya dan mendorong tubuhnya melintasi arus. Kris mendarat di dasar lautan begitu ia dapat keluar dari pusaran di hadapan peri air yang kelopak matanya terbuka, tapi tak melihat. Kris berdiri pada dua kaki belakangnya dan menaungi Suho. Dia merentangkan sayapnya dan mengalirkan sihir ke dalam pikiran Suho. Seketika, gadis itu tidak sadar. Kris menangkapnya dan membaringkannya tengkurap di punggungnya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi dia terbang ke permukaan saat air laut yang menjadi pusaran itu akan menghantamnya.

Kris keluar dengan waktu yang tipis. Dengan jantung berdebar cepat dia menatap air laut yang saling menghantam menciptakan ombak besar sampai akhirnya kembali tenang. Kris melayang menuju pondok Suho waktu itu. Melintasi serigala putih yang mengawasi langit dan berlari mengikutinya. Kris mengubah wujudnya kembali saat dia sampai di pondok terbuka yang gelap dan membaringkan Suho di atas dipan yang sama tempat dia berbaring dulu. Kris menjentikkan jarinya dan pondok itu terang benderang dengan lentera yang menyala tepat ketika Key masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Key segera mendekati Suho.

"Dia akan bangun sebentar lagi. Dia mencoba melepas kekuatannya saat membuat pusaran air itu. Sesuatu terjadi ketika aku pergi dari sini?"

Key menatap sendu pada Kris dan berbaring, menopang kepalanya pada dua kaki depannya. "Tepat setelah kau pergi, Jun Mian menyelam dalam lautan. Dia butuh waktu untuk berpikir dan di dalam air adalah satu-satunya tempat yang membuatnya tenang. Senja telah lewat ketika akhirnya di kembali ke istana, memasang senyum palsunya. Aku adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang tidak bisa dibohonginya. Aku merasakannya. Perasaan nyeri di hati ini, seolah aku harus menguliti diriku sendiri dan melepas jiwaku untuk dapat mengobatinya.

Kemudian setiap hari berlalu begitu saja. Jun Mian berdiri di balkon yang menghadap lautan dan menatap langit seolah menantikan seekor naga hitam datang menemuinya. Dan bangsawan menyedihkan itu mempercepat tanggal pernikahan mereka. Delapan hari dari sekarang, Jun Mian akan menikah dengan _Lord_ Yunho."

Kris tersentak. Delapan hari. Waktu yang tersisa hanya delapan hari. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kris kembali tersentak ketika dirasakannya sepasang tangan memeluk lehernya erat. Wangi madu yang manis dan familiar memasuki penciumannya. Saat ia berbalik, ia menatap mata biru yang memandangnya dengan penuh kerinduan. Dan di dalam pondok terbuka yang penerangannya minim, mereka berpelukan. Kris bertanya-tanya, bagaimana cara untuk merebut putri yang ada di pelukannya ini.

"Ayo kita pergi. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan mencari kemari." key bangkit dan berjalan mendahului.

"Tunggu. Kau tidak mencoba menghalangi kami atau sesuatu?"

"Kau hanya punya waktu delapan hari. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mencegahnya, kan?" mata biru Key berair. Mata biru Suho berair. Meskipun, mereka kembali bertemu, Key benar. Mereka hanya punya satu minggu untuk bersama dan hal itu membuat hati Suho sakit. Air mata jatuh bersamaan dari pelupuk mata Suho dan Key. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang tak disukai Key sebagai _demon_. Dia bisa merasakan luka Suho baik secara fisik atau pikiran dan _karena Suho menangis_, dia juga menangis.

Kris memeluk bahu Suho dan menghapus air matanya. "Kau bilang ingin melihatku berburu. Kuharap kau punya perut yang kuat." Ketika mereka kembali mengudara, Key memutar bola matanya dan berlari mengikuti.

"Serius. Bahkan untuk menghibur seorang putri kau menggunakan kalimat itu? Melihatmu berburu? Kalau aku yang kau perlakukan seperti itu, aku akan mendepakmu pergi." Key mengalirkan pikirannya pada Kris. Di dalam pikirannya, ia mendengar Kris tertawa kecil.

"_Ini dia serigala penggosip yang kukenal."_ Key mendengus sebagai balasan.

Suho bilang dia ingin melihat bagaimana naga berburu. Sebelumnya Kris menolak karena hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus untuk dilihat, tapi melihat Suho menangis dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, dia mengajak Suho berburu. Kebetulan dia sedang lapar setelah semua yang terjadi di laut.

Mereka memasuki hutan terlarang. Kemungkinan prajurit mencari mereka ke sana kecil. Kris bertengger di salah satu pohon besar mencari mangsa sementara Suho berada di punggungnya, tepat di depan sayap. Lalu Kris melihatnya. Seekor rusa besar tengah minum di tepi sungai dekat pepohonan. Key yang tidak ingin mengganggu acara perburuan Kris, menyembunyikan dirinya di balik kegelapan pepohonan. Dan setelah perhitungan yang matang, Kris terbang dengan cepat kemudian menyambar rusa itu. Dengan kukunya yang tajam dia meremas rusa itu hingga mati. Di bagian hutan yang cukup lapang, Kris mendarat dan meletakkan mangsanya. Suho meloncat turun dari punggung Kris dan dia menyesalinya.

Kris memakan bangkai rusa itu mentah. Dia mengoyaknya dengan giginya yang tajam sehingga darah segar rusa bercipratan di sekitar moncongnya. Suho merasa ingin pingsan melihatnya. Karena Kris sibuk menelan makan malamnya, dia mengalirkan pikirannya untuk berbicara pada Suho.

"_Kemarilah, Tuan Putri. Kurasa kau bisa pingsan bila melihat ini lebih lama lagi."_

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Suho mendekati salah satu sayap Kris yang merentang. Dia berlari kecil dan memeluk tubuh besar naga hitam itu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada tubuh Kris. Sesuatu yang tak begitu nyaman mengingat sisik lembabnya. Kris kembali menutup sayapnya, melingkupi Suho dari pemandangan tak enak di hadapannya. Suho bersumpah mendengar tulang-tulang rusa yang berderak akibat terjepit di antara rahang Kris yang penuh dengan gigi yang tajam.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya—dan memastikan telah menyingkirkan sisa-sisa tulang atau bekas-bekas lain makanannya—Kris merebahkan diri di tanah. Diletakkannya kedua kaki depannya di bawah moncongnya. Suho mendekati wajahnya dan dengan air yang mengalir dari telapak tangan peri air itu, Suho membersihkan bekas darah dari moncong naga Kris. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi air itu untuk segera menguap. Suho merebahkan kepalanya di atas moncong naga hitam itu. Naga hitam itu memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma manis tepat di depan hidungnya. Lucu melihat Suho yang seolah menjadi sebesar kepala Kris.

"Haruskan aku tidur di kepala naga seperti ini?" Suho bertanya sembari memejamkan matanya. Kris tertawa kecil. Aneh rasanya mendengarnya keluar dari tenggorokan naga besar. Kris bangkit dan mengubah wujudnya kembali menjadi manusia. Dia menjentikkan jarinya dan sebuah alas tidur muncul di hadapannya.

"Tidak, tapi tanpa wujud naga, aku tidak mau tidur di atas rumput dan membasahi tubuhku saat pagi menjelang karena embun."

Tanpa perlu diberitahu, Suho mendekati Kris dan membiarkan Kris mendekapnya erat selagi mereka menyerah pada mimpi. Ketika mereka terbangun keesokan harinya, mereka menyusun rencana selama delapan hari ke depan. Mereka berniat keluar dari persembunyian saat malam hari kemudian terbang ke pulau seberang atau tempat lain yang jauh dari istana.

Sesuai dengan yang mereka rencanakan, tepat ketika bulan menghilang di balik awan dan membuat daerah lapang tempat persembunyian mereka tak terlihat, Kris terbang menuju utara. Dia berencana membawa Suho ke pulau Naga. Pulau itu adalah tempat telur-telur naga di simpan.

Karena naga bertelur sekali dalam seabad sementara telur itu menetas dalam waktu sepuluh dekade, bangsa Barat sangat melindungi pulau itu. Hanya dengan sihir yang dikuasai para naga mereka dapat menginjakkan kaki di pulau itu. Saat itu hanya ada sebutir telur yang disimpan di sana. Induk telur itu mati saat mereka berperang melawan pemberontak, jadi tak akan ada yang memeriksa pulau itu untuk sementara waktu.

**-JHC-**

"Jadi, mereka bersama-sama tanpa mengucapkan kata seperti 'aku mencintaimu' seperti yang dilakukan Ayah dan Ibu?" Luhan, anak kecil yang romantis bertanya.

"Tidak. Bahkan hanya dengan saling menatap mata satu sama lain mereka sudah tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai."

"Lalu apakah mereka ketahuan bersembunyi di pulau Naga?"

"Kelanjutannya nanti saja, anak-anak. Sudah waktunya makan malam dan kurasa sekarang aku yang harus memasak." Tuan Wu mendesah dan mendudukkan _Miss_ Wu di sofa besarnya yang hangat. Tuan Wu beruntung karena ternyata sang koki dan pelayan mereka kembali tepat saat badai sudah reda, jadi dia terbebas dari tugas memasak.

Saat anak-anak itu berlari menuju ruang makan ketika koki selesai memasak, Chen menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap dinding batu di sepanjang lorong itu. Dia menatap ukiran dinding itu yang berupa naga menangis. Hampir di seluruh kastil tua ini terdapat ukiran seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yixing.

"Gege, apakah kau menyadari gambar naga ini ada di semua tempat di istana ini?" Yixing mengamati ukiran itu.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Lihatlah gambar tetesan air itu. Kenapa naga itu menangis?"

"Entahlah. Sebaiknya kita tanyakan pada Paman nanti." Kemudian mereka kembali berlari menuju ruang makan. Kali ini ruangan itu agak sepi karena ketidak hadiran _Miss_ Wu. Flunya makin parah sehingga dia beristirahat di kamarnya.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Next will be a W-A-R. Oh yeah, I mean a WAR. Prepare yourself**

.

**segala kritik dan saran author terima dengan senang hati. Sekedar mengingatkan bahwa dengan mengisi kotak review di bawah ini akan dihitung sebagai donasi peduli keeksisan cinta KriSu, KrisHo, SuKris, leader couple. Let's spread KrisHo love! **

**.**

**~Mind to RnR?~**


End file.
